Flexible power transmission means-comprising an assembly of a plurality of superimposed steel strips and a plurality of V-shaped blocks of metal are known in the art. An example of such construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,113 granted Mar. 13, 1973 to H. J. Van Doorne et al. In the patented structure, the blocks are provided with lateral guides having top edges which overlie the steel strips to maintain the parts in assembled relationship. The load is carried by the blocks and the blocks can slide along the band.
Another example of a flexible power transmission means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,621 granted Apr. 13, 1976 to Beusink, deceased, et al. in which metal plates are mounted on metal strips, the strips being received in slots in one of the lateral edges of the plates.
Other flexible power transmission means comprising an assembly of links, pins and pulley contact members are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,038,583, granted Apr. 28, 1936 to Maurer and 2,475,264, granted July 5, 1949 to Sutton.
Another metal transmission belt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,479. In this reference there are a pair of spaced generally parallel chains that are each constructed of a plurality of sets of interleaved links. Each set is joined to the next adjacent set by a pin and the pin extends across both chains. Generally trapezodial load blocks are located between the chains and have cut outs in the sides for locating the chains. The load blocks are generally contoured at their edges to fit into the V of the pulley and are disposed between the chains. The load is carried by the chains and its pins. The load blocks are longitudinally positioned with respect to the chains by the chain pins.